


Secrets We Can't Keep

by ThereAreWorseFics



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreWorseFics/pseuds/ThereAreWorseFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink-meme fill: "Felix loves Dorian, but Dorian doesn't feel the same way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the eyes.

Felix bit his nails while he solved his daily quota of mathematic problems in his room. Normally, the routine of dealing with numbers and formulas helped him clear his head, but ever since... The _incident_ , unwelcome thoughts intruded upon his daily routine.

Yes, it was definitely the eyes.

He didn’t mean to stumble upon Dorian’s private moment, but they were friends and some boundaries did not exist. Not knocking before bursting into each other’s rooms was one of them. They lived in his father’s mansion for some time now and were comfortable enough to do so.

 _Maker preserve him_ , but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dorian’s grey eyes filled with lust. Never before that moment had Felix even considered him to be... A man? A creature of pleasure? Until now he was just Dorian, an entity in itself, not connected to the rest of the world.

And certainly not Felix’s desires.

He only realised his mouth was hanging open when Dorian hurried to cover himself and made a quip or other. Felix wasn’t listening, too shocked, watching his tanned muscles move and the expanse of his broad shoulders. Suddenly, Dorian was _material._ A human of flesh and blood.

When Felix’s brain started to co-operate again, he quickly fled the scene, his breath short and his cock tingling from unexpected arousal. As he slammed the door to his own room, he could not banish the image of Dorian’s half naked body on the bed. It was beyond his control.

But it was the eyes which left an impression on him.

For a short moment they were on him before widening in surprise, they were filled with... _Maker, he doesn’t know._ This was all foreign to him. Felix wanted to touch himself, but the guilt at doing so prevented him.

That had been a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Felix silliness.

Despite how Felix’s body reacted to the memory, he didn’t want to have _sex_ with Dorian. No, his needs were that of closeness. He wanted to touch Dorian, feel the warmth beneath his fingers. It was more of a curiosity than anything, and yet it still was enough to make him avoid his friend and haunt the places he never did before.

It wasn’t like he never saw Dorian naked before. He was gifted at arts, and thrice now he convinced Dorian to be his muse. He didn’t understand completely what has changed, but it was enough that even with his almost non-existent mage abilities attracted desire demons in the Fade. Or was it just one who was persistent?

“So _this_ is where you’ve been hiding.”

Felix felt the cold sweat appear almost instantly as he looked up from behind the bush he was hiding in. Yes, he could admit to himself, he was hiding. It just felt awkward to try and be in Dorian’s presence. Not because of Dorian, no, the man was a delight, despite praising himself every other sentence. Felix just knew that he would not be able to take his eyes off Dorian’s body.

Like now.

_Damn it._

“Well, why not? The ground is cool and nobody is trying to talk to me.”

Felix almost hit himself in the head with the book in his hands at the sheer lack of subtlety in two sentences. Instead a strangled noise escaped him, as well as the panicked look. Dorian seemed torn between amusement and genuine worry. He instead settled on sarcasm while all Felix could do was blush in embarrassment.

“Ah, of course, the sanctum of shrubbery. How could ever one forgo such luxury with petty things such as libraries and general indoors.”

Felix stared at Dorian’s face and mouth before picking himself up and almost fleeing from the scene at a run. He wasn’t ready to have this talk. He... He needed time. Advice. He was used to playing it cool and collected, but in truth he needed to question himself often.

Yeah, they’ll have the talk.

When Felix’s blood wouldn’t rush from his head every time Dorian’s near.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, since my inspiration is non-existent.

Despite being friendly, Felix did not have many friends. And 'many' translated into 'only Dorian'.

So, naturally, he went to the only person with enough experience.

Gereon Alexius.

His father was in his study, and Felix ignored everything in his way, from papers scribbled in notes to runes lying on the floor and sat against the desk. Both his parents kept offering him chairs and every single time Felix could only have a heart to heart by having his back turned. Actually, this only happened when he was afraid his expression might give him away. If he wanted to get his point across, he would look a person straight in the eyes.

Now only to find a way to not make this very, very awkward.

"Pater?"

"Yes, Feli--Oh, good morning. How are you? Would you like a chair?"

"I'm fine, on both accounts."

"So, I am guessing there's something you'd like to tell me."

"Uhh... Kind of? Yeah, it's more of a question..." Felix laughed nervously. "Well you see, I'd ask someone else, but it turns out I don't _have_ anyone else who could... You know, give advice..."

"I'm listening..."

"So... What do you do when you have a crush on someone...?"

Felix buried his head in his hands and wished in the silence that followed for the ground to swallow him whole.


End file.
